Secret Lady
by Queenash
Summary: Emma and another character begin to drift toward each other. When one decides they want more than just a friend ship. Will the other be willing to take the next step? Or will it all just crumble?
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter One

(Emma's perspective.)

"But do you think actual love exists?"

"Yeah sure, but we are young. Maybe we aren't meant to know what love is?"

In the Nelson's yard there were two shadows lying side by side gazing up at the stars. The stars were bright and ignited up the sky, it reminded Emma of a child's night light. They felt comforting to her. It gave her an assurance and safety. It might have been the fact that she once had a night light in her room. It protected her from the dark. The body next to her provided a relaxed atmosphere, where she could feel safe and free…which felt good. She had not felt so liberated in so long. At school she was never herself. So many eyes were on her… waiting for her to make another mistake. Like she was one big flaw. Her parents started keeping a closer eye on her after the incident with Jay. But for once in a long time, she could feel like the wind. Free.

Emma closed her eyes. It is amazing how you can just lay down next to someone and lose yourself. You forget yourself in them. In their thoughts, in your thoughts. For a while you forget where you are. It feels like you and the person are the only two people in the whole world. You are lost from reality, and nothing else seems to matter anymore.

"I have to go now Em. It's late. See you tomorrow night?" a deep voice asked as it dissolved into the darkness of the night.

"Sure. Same time, same place." Emma said in a hesitant manner. She did not want to cry out for him to stay. To tell him that right now… she needed him.

They both parted their ways. Just like every night. They never spoke a word in day light. They kept their romance a secret just for the two of them. Craig felt if he dare tell anyone about his secret lady … then that would ravage it all. He liked the mysteriousness. He liked the possibility of being caught. He never brought Emma back to his house. It was him always sneaking into to Emma's. He lived for the thrill.

Emma made her way back into her bedroom. That was one really good benefit of having the basement as a room. Besides the leaky faucets and the sound of the washing machine and dryer, it wasn't so bad. Emma could sneak in and out whenever she pleased. She had only been caught once. She felt like a master of sneaking out and getting what she wanted.

She carefully stepped down from her window, and breathed in a big musk of air. The familiar aroma of Craig's body lingered in her room. She loved the smell of him. She could taste the smell. Emma loved the way Craig's lips tasted. The way his smell tasted. He had a really particular scent. It was almost like honey. He left it behind, just like every night. On her covers, on her bed. It consumed the room. It consumed her.

Emma yawned drowsily as she stretched out on her soft bed. Even tired, She could not escape her many thoughts. What was she doing messing around with Craig? She felt so used. Maybe Emma was just the rebound girl and meant nothing? Craig had just gotten out of a relationship with Ashley. Maybe he was not ready. What if this was all just one big mistake? These thoughts constantly jolted threw Emma's mind.

Each night after Craig leaves, she is left alone. Feeling shame and guilt. She did not want him to be like Jay and Sean. That was old… she wanted something new. She wanted to fall in love.

Emma rolled over stubbornly, to see what time it was. The covers rolled with her making her quickly tumble off the bed. It was four o' clock. Later then usual, Craig normally left about one. Emma climbed back into bed and tucked herself in. She missed how her mom use to tuck her in. She also missed the way her mom would read stories to her. Emma slowly fell to sleep… thinking about how children have it easy. How a child just turns on a night light and all their fears seem to drift away…

****

Chapter Two  
(Craig's perspective.)  
"Where have you been?"

"Uhh… I had to get some air."

As Emma drifted into a deep slumber, Craig was attempting to sneak in. He had left the Nelson's house later than usual and was trying to be very quiet. As he approached his house he slowed down to a trot. From the outside, it looked like no lights were on. So he steadily lurked closer to the door, trying not to wake anyone that might be sleeping. His hands were shaking, as he took out his house key and unlocked the front door. His stomach began to crunch with big pangs of fear. Trying to be like a cat in the night, he steadily turned the door know and closed it with ease. He started tip toeing toward the stairs. Every step hit the floor with a soft thud. The house was so full silence, that if you would have dropped a pen the noise from it would have traveled throughout the house. Craig was just about to go up the stairs… when his worst fear happened. Craig was blinded from a blaze as the lights came on in a flash. He jumped back with fear.

"Craig, you know what's odd? I just came down for a glass of milk. I looked in your bedroom to check on you and your bed was empty," a displeased Joey said.

He had though he was safe, but Joey had caught him. Craig couldn't believe his luck. Just when he had thought he was safe he wasn't. It's always like that. Life's like that. When things are going great something comes along and knocks you down.

Craig thought carefully, and then thought of a quick lie. He told him in a quivering voice, "I was only out of the house for a minute. I had to get some air. I feel suffocated. Sometimes I like to be alone. Ever since I was diagnosed you have been acting like I'm a monster…like I'll attack the whole town if you don't watch my every move."

"Craig, I just want you to be safe," Joey had tears forming in his eyes "Okay? It's four o'clock in the morning. I wake up and you're no where to be found. I was worried."

"Okay, I won't go on the porch with out telling you first… now can I get to bed?" Craig remarked in a sarcastic manner.

Joey told him to get up to his room and to stay there. Craig went up the stairs leading to his bedroom, obediently. He thought to himself how close that was. How Joey could have not believed him and dragged it out of him. Joey was such a push over.

The truth was Craig did despise being watched. The badgering to take his medicine everyday never seemed to end. His only escape he could find from his illness seemed to be with Emma. She was the only one that seemed to understand him. He was a troubled maze… and she was the only one who could find her way threw it.

Sometimes she talked about the environment way too much but, it was cute. He enjoyed spending time with Emma. He didn't share everything with her though. Craig had not told her about his illness yet. He didn't want her to think differently of him. She might turn into Ashley. Then that would be one more person worrying about him. That's not what he wanted. He felt like maybe he just needed someone to love. He also liked having someone to look forward to seeing even if he did not want to admit it. Emma was the only thing he had to look forward to each day. She was his rose… and he her water.

Craig had several secrets. Everyone has them, little things they keep tucked away in places, hidden from the rest of the world. Craig kept his illness a secret from many people. Emma was another one of Craig's little secrets…a secret he actually liked.

He might like Emma but he wasn't ready for another commitment. Ashley had really hurt Craig. She had left him smashed in pieces. So for now keeping it a secret was Craig's way of controlling the relationship. He had the upper hand.

The next morning Craig was very drowsy and tired. His alarm clock rang, just like everyday before, and he rolled over for a few more minutes of sleep. After finally getting up, he went to the bathroom for a quick shower. The hot water was refreshing. He put on a blue share and a pair of jeans. Then headed down stairs, he could smell an aroma coming from the kitchen. Caitlin had fixed him breakfast but Craig barely touched it. He hated the way she made pancakes. No, she couldn't make them like a normal person; she had some way of messing them up. Her bacon wasn't much better. Craig took the toast to go and left for school.

It was damp and cloudy outside. The weather had been getting worse and worse lately. Caitlin had forced him to leave the house with some dorky umbrella. It was useful though, the rain thumped on the side walks.

He met up with Spinner on his way to school. Spin, had a car for a while, but he wasn't allowed to drive it anymore. Spinner had lost lots of privileges. He couldn't do certain things at school. One of the privileges he lost was being able to drive to school. All because of the foolish choices he had made the previous year.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? You look like you are going to barf." Spinner said as they walked toward school.

Craig thought to himself, classic Spinner, he had a way of choosing the worse words. As Emma would say Spinner often had "verbal diarrhea"

He hesitated for moment, thought about what Spinner had said, and then he blurted out, "I was up all night at her -" Craig stopped mid sentence, realizing he had said too much.

"Her? Who's her Craig? " Spinner babbled giving Craig a wink, "That's probably why you look so tired today."

"It was not like that okay… I just talked to someone very late last night." Craig said in a retaliating manner, "It's nothing."

Maybe it was something though. Craig kept having second thoughts… and then sometimes he felt like he actually loved Emma. His heart felt like it was on an emotional roller coaster. Up and down. He could never make up his mind if he really liked her or if it was all just a cruel game.

All day, he had trouble concentrating. All his thoughts seemed to come back to one thing… to her. When he passed her in the hallway he couldn't help but stare at her. At lunch, he didn't have a bite to eat. His eyes were fixated on her. When the final bell for the day rang, Craig couldn't have been more thrilled.

Now, all he had to do was manage to get out of the house. He had a plan. Craig was very tired from the night before so he would go home and go straight to bed. Joey wouldn't bother to wake him up for dinner and would let him sleep. So then when Joey least expected it, Craig would wake up and try to escape through the window.

Just as he had expected no one was home. So he went up to his room. His sheets were scattered across the floor from the morning. His bed was never made. Craig liked it that way. Why make it when you are just going to be climbing right back in? His eyes began to feel heavy and soon he was letting out loud snores.

The plan had worked perfectly. He woke up around eleven o'clock, ready to go see his secret lady. He changed in a matter of seconds and applied new deodorant. (He had to smell good!) The window made a creaking sound… as if it was pleading to stay closed… with a little frustration Craig lifted up the window. It did not look as easy as he had anticipated. The ground looked farther down but he couldn't turn back. Not if he wanted to see her.

He finally mustered up enough courage to jump out of the window. There was an enormous crackle in the middle of the night's silence as his feet hit the ground. _Crackle._

"Calm down Manning, it was just a stick."

He leaned up against his house, catching his breath and trying to calm his nerves. Now, came the hard part. He had to get out of his yard. There were street lights shining brightly. Craig started lurching, staying right next to his house. He was almost at the front of his house. If he dashed across the yard, maybe no one would notice. He closed his eyes, and ran for it almost colliding with a street light. The rest of the way to Emma's was an easy walk.

He finally came to the Nelson's house. Every evening when he arrived there was always a certain light on. He suspected it was on to try and keep out intruders. Emma's light is always off until he gives his special tap. The sound of Craig's knuckles drumming on the window three times flashed a light on. A small blonde head popped out the window, giving him the okay to come in.

She tugged on his arms… trying to help pull him through the window. It was more pain than help. Craig's arm's ached when he finally stood in the basement. The sight of the basement was astonishing. You could hardly tell it was a basement. Emma had gone to a lot of trouble. There were candles lit and other things tossed here and there to give the room a romantic atmosphere.

Craig put his hands on Emma's hips and forcefully kissed her. He was kind of startled when Emma instantly jerked back.

"Craig" Emma spoke staring at him with a worried face, "I have to talk to you."


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
(Emma's perspective.)  
"Does this always have to be a secret?"

"But… I like the way things are."

There was silence in the room as they stood staring at each other. Candles gleamed all around them. Emma had set them up with care. She had been so excited about seeing Craig. Why did she have to ruin it with all this talk about love? Emma felt so confused. She went to so much trouble hoping Craig would like the candles. He probably hated them. I'm sure he thought I was trying to seduce him. Maybe that's why he didn't want to make our relationship official. Setting up candles is something Manny would have done. Manny would be throwing herself all over him right now. I'm not Manny.

Emma wanted more from Craig. More than just a friendship. She was falling in love with him. Why keep it from people? She was sure Craig was falling for her too. Love isn't suppose to be something you hide. It's something you should be proud of. You can't choose who you fall in love with or when. It just happens. Craig didn't look too happy about Emma at the moment. He wore a anguished expression on his face.

"I can't keep being your hidden girlfriend," a displeased Emma said "It's like you're ashamed of me.."

Craig put his arms around Emma and embraced her. She liked his arms around her. His muscles and his body made her feel a security. She was lost in thoughts of him when he spoke, "I just can't be in a relationship right now," he choked holding back tears, "It's hard for me."

He sat there for a while with his arms around Emma. Then he rose and left… without even saying good bye. Why do guys have to be like that? Why couldn't he say the things Emma longed for him to tell her. Why couldn't he say "Yes, Emma I love you too. Let's tell the world." Why didn't he write a love song for her? Like he did with Ashley. The problem with Craig is he runs from everyone. Either that or he makes them run from him. He had made Ashley run from him. She went off to London. He doesn't know how to fall in love because he doesn't know what love is.

Emma laid on her bed in tears. Half feeling angry and half feeling dumb. She cared for Craig. She was tired of being some little toy that he could play with for a while and then put away. She wasn't a child anymore and she wanted a real relationship. She didn't want to be someone's idea of fun. Reading is fun, vacations are fun, the beach is fun. Love shouldn't be just be about fun! It's more than that.

He was just another disappointment. He left her just like Sean and Jay. Guys don't care about you. No matter what they say. I think love is all just one big lie. They never actually want to take the next step. They don't want a real relationship. Guys aren't strong enough to handle caring about someone.

A pissed off Emma hurled her pillow at the window in fury. Just as she had let go of the pillow Craig was trying to climb back in. The pillow had hit his face.

"Ahhh! Why did you do that for?" a tempered Craig let out a moan of pain. Blood was streaming from his nose. Emma almost let out a cruel laugh. It was a punishment for hurting her.

"Because… because you deserved it. I thought we were playing a game."

"What game is that? Hit Craig in the face with a pillow until he bleeds? 10 points to anyone that can make my ear bleed." he said in a sarcastic manner.

Emma's mind was on other things as he spoke. She was curious to why he came back. Maybe he had finally decided he needed her. Why did Craig keep coming back anyway? If it doesn't mean anything then why come back each night to see her?

"Look I came back to make sure you were okay. I felt like a jerk. I thought I would explain myself a little more," Craig said putting his hand to his nose. Trying to stop the blood from dripping. Emma handed him some tissues.

"Can't we talk? Come with me. Please." Craig urged.

Emma knew she should put her guard up and try to keep herself from getting hurt more. She didn't care though. She just needed to be with him. She hungered for him. She wanted him to hunger for her.

He helped her out the window. His hands were smooth feeling. They walked for a while in silence. Emma had no idea where he was leading her. Eventually they came to a park and Craig grabbed her hand and sat her down on a bench. This was the park Craig use to take Angie to.

He tried to explain why he couldn't have a relationship. He gave every excuse he could. An excuse is an accident. Excuses are something you say to get out of doing something. She wasn't an accident and she didn't want to hear any excuses.

Finally when Emma couldn't take it anymore she headed back for home. Before she left she told him exactly how she felt, "I was stupid to think this could work. You need to grow up Craig. I'm not waiting any longer. I won't be here for you anymore. If you want fun then you need to find some game to play and leave people's emotions out of it."

He got up to follow her and make sure she got home safely, but she was walking too fast. He decided it would be best to leave her alone. So Craig stood there and watched as Emma walked away from him… away from his life. She was hoping just maybe he would chase after her. He didn't. Of course not. She couldn't expect Craig to care.

He couldn't walk me home! I thought I was in love with him and he couldn't even walk me home. Emma thought as she came into view of her house. She didn't care if she was caught. It wouldn't matter anymore. Because Craig wouldn't be coming back. He didn't love her. He would never love her. She had to deal with it.

She opened her front door almost hoping to be caught. Just so she could be in trouble. Just so she would have a reason not to see him. Emma closed the door behind her and headed for her basement. It was her little sanctuary. She could be by herself and think. There was a rose sitting on her desk. It was drying out. Her eye caught it as she entered the room. It was tossed on her desk and forgotten until now. She picked it up to sniff it but the scent from the rose was long gone.

Emma picked up her cordless phone and sat down on her bed. Dialing a number. At first she had no idea who she was calling. Then she realized whose number she had dialed.

"Hello, is Sean there?"

He had mailed her a few letters since he had moved to Wasaga beach to live with his parents. Emma had his number for a while but never had the courage to call. She almost hung up but she needed to talk to someone. Sean could make her feel better. He had hurt her badly but when ever she needed a shoulder to cry on he was there. In this case, it was over the phone but she needed some kind of comfort.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Emma sat listening to his familiar voice. How she had missed it so much. The sound of it… the way he talked.

She was snapped back to reality when she heard Sean say, "Emma I have caller id."

She began to tell him about Craig. He made her feel a lot better. Sean was helping pick up the pieces. He made her laugh. She had missed his laughter. It was nice talking to Sean. Maybe she would call him more. At least it was better then sitting in her room by herself.

She didn't have anyone else to turn to.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Craig's perspective.)  
"I'm an idiot. Why did I let her leave?"

Craig stood in the park, the street lights kept cutting on and off. The night air was wintry. He watched motionless as she walked away. He should have chased after her. He should have not let her go. He was now alone in the park. Craig sat for a while on the wooden park bench. This wasn't the first time he had made someone run from him. That's exactly what he was doing. He had made Ashley run from him and now he had made Emma.

He was so fearful of falling in love with Emma. No one seemed to understand why he couldn't make a commitment. It wasn't that he didn't love her. Because deep down he knew he did. He cared for her more than he cared for himself. It was the fact that when you are in love, someone has a control over you. They can hurt you.

Ever since Craig's father died, He decided he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. He wasn't going to let Emma have that power. Craig's father had abused him. The physical scars were gone but the damage was still there. He looked up to his dad. He had loved his father. The man that had raised him, the man that had taken him to baseball games; taught him science. His role model.

Love is just pain. If you keep everything unofficial no one has to worry about getting hurt. Ashley had hurt him. Manny had hurt him. He wasn't about to let another person have a shot.

He sat in the nights silence and rain began to pour on him. He put his arms in the air. His clothes were soaked. The rain just kept pouring down. Drowning him in his sorrows. He didn't feel like going home. So he stayed in the park until he was sure it was morning.

Craig was still upset. He was confused and angry. It felt like hell. He finally headed for home. He opened up the front door and quickly walked up stairs. Joey was in the kitchen and called after Craig.

Craig was full of rage. He laid on his bed, thinking about what had happened. In a fury of anger, Craig rose from his bed and started kicking the wall. Harder and harder he kicked.

Foot steps came running to his room. Someone grabbed him and sat him on the floor.

"Calm down Craig. Everything's okay." Joey said trying to keep Craig's hands to his side.

In the mist of his anger at Emma he had forgotten to take him medicine. He should have taken it right when he came home. Joey looked worried. He kept talking, trying to soothe Craig's nerves and calm him down.

"I'm ... I'm fine. Let go. I'm fine! " Craig said in a resistant manner.

Joey stayed with him for about a hour. Then he went down stairs and left Craig to sleep. He didn't feel like sleeping.

My life sucks... Craig thought. I have this stupid illness. I can't tell someone I love them. No matter how much I do. Maybe I'm lying to myself? What if I don't love her. That's what makes this so difficult. I'm not sure how I feel. How do you know when you are in love? Is love when you think about someone all the time? When you want to see them every second of the day? Because if that's love...then I love Emma.

"I love Emma!" Craig cried.

He felt happy and all he could think was that he had to see her. It took that moment of reflection to make Craig realize he did love her. So he opened his window in a rush of joy. It let out a creaking noise. He carefully climbed down and off he went. He knew Joey wouldn't have let him go. Not after what had just happened. So he had to sneak off.

The wind was cold on his shoulders. Craig had forgotten to wear a jacket. The winter air made his body shiver. He didn't care. He ran faster and faster. His feet ached but he didn't care. He had to get to Emma's. He had to confess his love for her. He stopped by a little store and bought some roses that were on display in the window. Then he continued his way to the Nelson's house.

He had a mission. A goal. To tell Emma that he loved her. He decided it would be best if he knocked on the front door.

Craig knocked on it a few times and waited impatiently. Emma answered it, giving him a weird look. (Not to be confused with a go to hell look.)

"Craig… why are you here" a bewildered Emma muttered.

He handed her the roses. He couldn't turn back now. Craig had to tell her.

"I love you Emma. I'm sorry for last night." Craig said with a smile, "I was foolish to think I didn't love you." He reached out to hug her, but she resisted the hug.

"Craig, you can't change your mind like that. You either love me or you don't. I'm not going to let you hurt me again. Last night, I tried to get this to work but you didn't want to have anything to do with me. So I need time to think. You do too. You can't just change your emotions like that." Emma said.

"But… but I love you," Craig said sounding upset, "This wasn't what was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall in love! That wasn't my plan."

"You can't plan romance. It just happens."

The phone rang and Emma went to answer it leaving Craig behind at the door. Before she got to it Craig reached out and took it.

"Someone else calling you? Is that why you don't love me. Have another secret boyfriend?" an annoyed Craig remarked. Holding the phone out of Emma's reach.

He couldn't help what he was doing. He knew it was wrong. Craig could tell he was hurting her but he didn't care anymore.

"Lets see who's calling. Oh this is odd. The number has the last name Cameron. Would that be Sean Cameron?" now Craig sounded like he was full of rage.

Craig answered it and then hung it up hastily. "That's why you don't want to be with me now right? You have been talking to Sean. Are you two planning on meeting getting back together?"

"My phone calls are none of your business. Sean is my friend Craig. Sure I loved him once but now I love you. What is wrong with you?" a startled Emma said as her eyes filled with tears.

Craig sat down on the ground. Holding back his temper. He hated how he had acted. I always ruin everything, he thought. I have to act crazy.

Craig got up and left. That's one more thing he had managed to screw up.


	4. chapter5

Chapter 5

(Emma's perspective)

"Why do I keep lying to myself? It will never work between us."

Emma slammed the door behind Craig. Now she was the one who was mad. She was furious at herself for starting this whole mess. She was irritated at Craig for not knowing what he wanted. Emma wanted to be with him. Her dream was to fall in love with him. Now everything felt so fucked up.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors. In a chaotic manner she cut up the roses Craig had brought her. They lay on the Nelson's kitchen table in thousands of chunks. Then down to the basement she went…leaving the grotesque flowery mess for someone else to clean up.

Emma spent the rest of the day watching romantic comedies. It was a type of therapy that always made her feel better. She watched dozens of them and devoured bags of popcorn. It felt well to relax. She was watching _Legally Blonde_ and laughing. Her pajamas were comfortable to lounge around in. Having a day to herself didn't help her broken heart any. It just gave her something to do. It got her mind off Craig for a little while.

She was so into her movie that she hadn't heard Spike and Snake come in.

"Emma!" a shrill voice called, "What is this mess on my table? Come clean it up."

Emma refused to answer. She didn't want to clean it up. Sure she was being childish but would it really kill someone else to clean it up? Spike called for her a few more times. Emma knew what would happen next. Spike would be in Emma's room in… 5... 4... 3... 2...1

Emma hastily turned off the movie and hid under the covers.

"I know you aren't a sleep. I heard the t.v. What's wrong? Why are there red roses cut up all over the table?" Spike questioned.

"It's a present from Craig," Emma said holding back the tears. She tried to keep her voice at a normal level. "Just for you…I left it down there for you."

Spike took the cover from over Emma's head. "Is something wrong? You know you can always tell me anything."

Emma was annoyed by her mother. She told Spike she was fine. Emma didn't tell her anything about Craig though. It wasn't her mothers business. She wouldn't understand anyway. Spike never understood how she felt. All Spike did was go on about when she was in high school… it never helped her. She loved her mom and when she was younger she did enjoy talking to her. Right now though, she wanted to be left alone.

Emma sulked around for the rest of the day. She didn't want to have to wake up and go to school tomorrow. She tried everything to get out of it. It didn't work though. Her alarm clock went off and Spike came down to make sure she got out of bed. Spike almost resulted to tickling her to get her up. Emma reluctantly tossed the covers to the floor.

She knew school would feel like hell. Emma took a quick shower. It always felt fresh to start the day off nice and clean. Emma looked in her closet with disgust. There was nothing she felt like wearing. All of it was either ancient or things too nice to wear to school. She settled for a white top and a pair of blue jeans. Not the best outfit but it would do.

Emma didn't touch her breakfast. It was unsavory eggs. She wasn't in the mood for eggs. The smell made her empty stomach turn. So she grabbed her lunch and left. Emma had started taking her lunch after the school wouldn't get rid of genetically modified food. It was something she strongly believed it. So to support her cause she started brown bagging her lunch.

When Emma finally got to school her day was looking a little better. She didn't feel so down and out of it. Maybe today would be a great day. She might save the planet or something. All day Emma walked cautiously down the hallway. She was looking for any sign of Craig. If she saw him she was going to turn the other way and run. Manny didn't understand why Emma kept looking around so nervous.

As she was on her way to her third class she passed the library and saw him. He was sitting at a table in the back of the library. He had his arm close to some red headed girl. They were talking low in a very secretive behavior. She couldn't help but stare at them. Emma told Manny to go ahead to Math and save her a seat. She would be there in a few.

Craig actually looked very happy. He appeared to be having a great time talking to the mysterious girl next to him. The girl turned her head and Emma knew instantly who the red head was. It was Ellie Nash.

The girl that had took Sean from her. If she hadn't been in the picture then Sean and Emma could have repaired their relationship. Because of her, she had lost her first love. Maybe that wasn't entirely fair but Emma didn't care. It was nice to blame things on someone else. It made her feel a little bit better.

Emma peeped around the corner watching closely. She was startled when the librarian asked her if she needed help finding something.

"No thanks. I'm just looking." Emma told her.

"Well look from inside," the lady said in a snotty voice.

Emma edged in to the library. She knew if Craig looked up from where he was sitting; he would have a clear view of her. So she grabbed a book and pretended to be reading it intently. She would look up from it every now and then. To see what was happening.

Then she let out a loud gasp and dropped her book.


	5. chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

(Craig's perspective.)  
"Why is she staring at us?"

Craig was in the crowded school library working on an assignment for Ms. Kwan's English class. The librarian was trying to get some students to whisper. It wasn't really working though. The library remained loud.

Craig had to research some famous poet. He had been paired with Ellie Nash to work on the assignment. He knew her but didn't really know her. He didn't know a lot about her. He just knew the little things like she was a cutter. Craig also knew that she was Ashley's best friend.

Craig and Ellie were discussing their views on poetry. They were actually having a great time. Craig was enjoying Ellie's company. He thought working with her would be dull. She could make him laugh. Ellie seemed like such a tough girl on the outside. Really she wasn't all that bad. He was afraid she would have said something about Ashley. So far she hadn't. Maybe she understood that was a touchy subject and to avoid it.

Craig noticed a little spy watching him. Someone kept looking at them from the hallway. Every now and then he would see a pair of eyes look directly at him. He moved closer to Ellie. She didn't seem to mind. They continued to talk.

He noticed that the eyes belonged to Emma. Emma had a surprised and angry look on her face. Craig watched as she lurched into the library and tried to use a book as a hiding place. He pretended not to see her. He whispered in Ellie's ear. Ellie began to laugh. This really seemed to bother Emma. Craig couldn't resist the temptation… the urge to get Emma back.

Craig wanted to give Emma something to stare at. He was angry at her for spying on him. I mean really… why was she worried about Ellie and him? It was just a project.

In the spur of the moment, he grabbed Ellie and kissed her forcefully. Ellie's eyes kind of popped out. Her face had such a shocked expression.

Craig watched as Emma dropped her book and ran out of the library, knocking a few students down on her way. The librarian went flying to the ground and the books she had on a cart went spewing across the floor. It was a very chaotic scene.

Craig was now the one surprised. He felt breathless.

Craig looked next to him. The chair beside him was empty. Ellie's books and purse were gone too. In all honesty, Craig hadn't expected to like the fake kiss between him and Ellie. In a way he kind of did. He enjoyed the kiss more than he would like to admit. It wasn't supposed to be something he enjoyed. Now he hated himself for liking it.

He felt badly about Emma. He started having second thoughts.Guilt seemed to fill him. So he knew he would have to find her and comfort her. He shouldn't have hurt her like that.

First, He wanted to find Ellie and explain to her why he kissed her. He stood up and pushed his chair underneath the old library table. Craig was sure that Ellie's kiss wasn't anything at all. It was just a kiss…a friendship kiss.

Ellie was no where in sight. She couldn't be far away.

The hallways were empty. Everyone must have gone to class on time for once. Usually even during class you can find a few people roaming around. Craig strolled down the hall. He was looking for any sign of Ellie.

He was about to give up on his search, when he found her. She was sitting in front of someone's locker. In a way she kind of looked like a frightened child. Craig stared at her for a minute, she hadn't noticed him.

"So… umm is this seat taken?" Craig asked looking next to her.

Ellie gave him an angry look. Then she sat her bag next to her.

"Looks like the seat is taken."

Craig sat down anyway. Ellie reluctantly moved her bag.

"Craig, I don't know what's going on between Emma and you but I don't want to be a part of it. I saw Emma staring at us…then you kissed me." Ellie said in a very nervous manner.

It was the first time Craig had ever saw her nervous. She looked kind of scared…like she was trying to hide something.

"Ellie, you're right. I kissed you because of Emma" he took a deep breath and said "but I felt something back there. When I kissed you… I wasn't thinking about Emma. I thought about you."

Ellie leaned in to kiss Craig… when a voice broke their moment.

"Craig! I can't believe you. You just told me you loved me yesterday. Now you're kissing her? See you don't know what you want." This all poured out of Emma's mouth in a very hostile manner. Emma turned away and silently walked off.

Craig stayed where he was in awkward silence.

Then the bell rang and the hallways were crowded once again. Craig headed off to class. He turned around and gave Ellie one last look. She was actually smiling. He had never seen her smile so big before. No, now he remembered. The last time Craig had saw Ellie smile like that was when she was with Sean.

Craig now felt more confused than ever.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
(Emma's perspective)  
I'm not going to let it bother me."

Emma walked silently down the hall. Each step she kept thinking…why did I do this to myself? I kept putting myself in the position to be hurt. I got too close to him… way too fast. It wasn't supposed to turn out like that. I wasn't supposed to be the one hurt.

Emma strained to hold back the tears. She wasn't about to cry over him. Not right now. She would save her tears for someone else. Craig just wasn't worth it.

The bell rang and the hall was flooded immediately as students went to their lockers and talked for a few minutes before going back to another class. Emma needed to get her science book out of her locker. 

Emma's locker was right across from the girls washroom. It was in one of the best spots. Manny's locker was right beside hers. Manny seemed to be struggling to get a book out.

Emma held the books that were on top of the one Manny was fighting to get out. "Thought I would help." Emma said forcing a friendly smile.

Manny didn't look very happy for the extra help. She actually had a kind of angered look on her face.

"You always hated the fact that he liked me and not you. I saw you were watching him." Manny said closing her locker loudly.

It took Emma a moment to realize what Manny was talking about. Manny was talking about the time that Craig asked Manny to dance and not her. That had really hurt Emma then… but that was a long time ago. She remembered that night now, more vividly than ever. She really wanted Craig to like her. That was her whole reason for wanting to crash the grade 8 dance.

When Craig asked Manny to dance… Emma's heart sank.

"If you're talking about Craig… you're crazy. There is nothing going on between us." Emma said in a really snappy manner.

Manny's lips seemed to twitch. She looked like she had just tasted something sour or maybe she was trying to not say anything.

"Fine Em. Do what you want. I don't want to help you pick up the pieces when he breaks your heart." Manny's usual dimple smiling face was now frowning. "I have to get to class."

Emma finally opened her locker. The late bell rang but she didn't really care. She just wanted to finish the day and get home. The whole day felt like one big nightmare.

She hoped that in a few minutes she would wake up and it would have all been a dream. Then Craig and her could sit up late gazing up at the stars….like they use to. Everything would be perfect again. She would be Craig's secret lady. They could share the night with one another again.

Emma reluctantly went to science. She was late and the teacher had already started on her lesson. Emma slumped down in her seat. She didn't listen to any of the lesson.

Emma didn't feel like herself. She asked if she could go to the washroom. The teacher let her go. (After telling her she should go before class.) Emma went inside the washroom. She sat her pass down on the sink. Then she looked in the mirror and splashed some cold water on her face. After a few minutes of this she decided she should go back to class. On her way out she bumped into Ellie.

"Sorry I was… oh." Emma stopped mid sentence. "I was just getting back to class."

Ellie didn't say anything she walked off. Like Emma didn't exist. Emma looked at her watch. Still another hour of school left. On the bright side…nothing else could go wrong in a hour. Right?

Emma was doodling on her paper when the bell rang. It seemed like it would never come. She didn't feel like facing Manny at her locker again. So she headed straight out the doors. That was a mistake. Right outside was Craig… he looked like he had been waiting for her. She felt cornered.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
(Craig's perspective.)

"Can we talk ?"

Craig watched as Emma walked out of the school. She had a frown on her face. Emma stopped abruptly. She had made eye contact with Craig. He stood frozen and dazed back at her. She started walking faster. Craig wasn't waiting for Emma.

Ever since the kiss between Ellie and him. He wasn't able to shake the memory out of his head. There short kiss had felt like it lasted forever. It was just one tiny kiss. Why could he not think about anything else? It was weird. He had kissed Emma tons of times but had never felt that same joy. The kiss with Ellie was exciting, fresh, and something so new. Maybe it was just because it was a spur of the moment He wasn't sure why he had enjoyed it so much.

All he knew was he had to talk to Ellie. He wanted to be able to tell her how he felt. Then maybe he would be able to caress her and hold her hand. They could be together and just be happy. So he waited and waited. Finally she came strolling out of the school. Her mind seemed to be on something else. Because she walked right pass Craig without looking at him.

"Ellie!" Craig yelled, "Can we talk about what happened in the library?"

Ellie gazed at him. She hadn't heard one word he had said. Ellie had on headphones and a walkman in her hand.

She took the headphones off and said "What did you say?"

"Can we talk? Please, just for a second."

Craig gave her a puppy dog look. He wanted to find out if the kiss had meant something. Because if it had… well he would figure out the rest later. Right now he just wanted to know if there was some chemistry between them.

"Okay, but not for long." Ellie said in a very averse tone. She didn't sound too thrilled to be talking to him. Maybe she wasn't. What if she had thought the kiss between them was gross? What if Ellie had told everyone that Craig was a repulsive kisser? He decided he didn't care. He had to take a chance.

Craig motioned for her to sit down on the school steps. A gentle breeze blew their hair back. They sat mutely for a while. Craig was searching for the right words to say. Well, he knew what he wanted to say but… it was still so difficult. It had always been complicated for Craig to share his emotions with anyone. In fact his old girlfriend Ashley had broken up with him once because of that. Craig was like a dairy when it came to secrets and sharing things. The key was hidden very well.

Before he found the right words to say how he felt… Ellie told him how she felt.

"Craig, I'm not going to lie to you. I think we shared a moment in the library. I think we have chemistry but my best friend is your ex. I'm not going to do that to her. Not now or ever. I'm sorry Craig. I don't want Emma hurt either." Ellie babbled her eyes looked like they were fighting back tears.

Craig had never seen Ellie come so close to crying. Rebel, Ellie Nash, wasn't supposed to sob. Craig let what she had said soak in him. "Not now or ever" seemed to kind of hurt him. It was like someone hitting him. The second she had said it… Craig began having a sharp pain.

"Ellie if you like me. Then you need to be with me. I'm sorry Ashley was hurt but that was last year. It doesn't have to be a big deal. Ashley doesn't have to be hurt. Maybe she would understand?" Craig pleaded.

"No, I'm sorry Craig." Ellie said "I have to go now."

Craig sat on the cold school steps for a little longer. He just didn't feel like going home so he went to the dot instead. It was empty. Which was really odd because usually after school it was filled with kids. It was the only place we could go to just hang out.

Craig opened the dot door. The familiar bell jingled as he shut the door. He didn't really feel like eating. He just wanted to sit and think. Craig looked around for a table that was out of sight so he could have some privacy. He spotted Marco.

Marco was sitting in the back by himself. It looked like he was working on something. It was probably his poetry assignment. Marco always had to have things flawless.

Craig sat down and Marco gave a surprised look. Then the mess he had made of his life seemed to just pour out of his mouth…

Marco tried giving him advice but Craig knew nothing Marco said would help him. He would have to handle this one on his own. He wasn't a child anymore.

He had to stop hiding. He needed to figure out what he wanted. Emma was so kind and great then there was Ellie. She was so different and fresh. Ellie was completely different from the other girls he had ever liked. She wasn't Ashley and she defiantly wasn't like Manny.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(Ellie's Perspective)

"I can't take a step forward without taking two steps back."

Ellie walked fast with music flowing in her ears. She was in a hurry to get home. Her mom would be probably be waiting for her. Since she had moved back in with her mom, things had improved but not greatly. Her alcoholic mother was attending meetings and trying to get her life back in order. Ellie's father was stationed over seas. So her home life wasn't the greatest.

The one thing she looked forward to each day was school. At school she could get away from her home life. Now something like this had to happen. Why did someone have to come and rain on her parade? She was making it threw grade 11 fine on her own. She didn't need Craig messing things up. She was doing well in school and her home life was improving… what could be better than that?

Ellie opened her front door. It clamored as she closed it behind her. Her mom wasn't home. There was a letter and a plate of food left for her. Goodie… just what she wanted. To be left alone and eat by herself, she thought in a sarcastic manner.

It was spaghetti… again. Her mom still wasn't a good cook. She ate the soggy noodles. She twisted them around her fork. She didn't feel like watching TV. There was probably nothing to watch anyway. Maybe she could call Ash. Lately though, Ashley and Ellie had been kind of distant. Ellie found herself around Alex and Marco more. Ashley seemed to be slowly dissolving out of her life. If she found out about Craig… that would probably be the end of their friendship. Ellie didn't want that.

Sure, she liked Craig but since she had started going to Degrassi Ashley had been the only one she could count on. She wasn't going to stab her friend in the back over a guy.

Ellie finished her spaghetti and washed her dishes. The house felt so empty and dark. Ellie went up to her room. She glanced on her desk. There was a picture of her old boyfriend, Sean. Ellie had really loved Sean. That was another reason she couldn't have a relationship with Craig. Because she still cared for Sean. Ellie knew it was over for them… it had been for a long time. It was just too painful to let go of the memories.

Ellie turned the photo facing the wall so she wouldn't have to look at the smiling face of her ex. He had left her. Before he left he hadn't said good bye… instead he said good bye to Emma. That hurt Ellie more than anything. More than cutting herself… or her mom's alcohol abuse.

Craig seemed so different than Sean though. He seemed loyal and sweet. He had cheated on Ashley before with Manny. So the loyal was all an act. Probably just a clever way to get into someone's pants, Ellie thought.

She felt attracted to Craig… more than she would like to admit. He was like a magnet. After their kiss in the library she wanted to stay beside him. She wanted to stick to him. They both attended the same meetings. He went for help with being bi polar and she went for cutting. They had both had horrible home lives too. Things got better for him and things had started to improve for her.

Just as she sat on her bed… listing things they had in common… there was a loud thud on her window. It startled Ellie. She peeped outside her window… and there was someone waiting for her to come down.

She scowled and spoke out loud, "Now I have to deal with this."

Emma was standing in Ellie's front yard.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(Emma's perspective)  
"What does she want?"

Emma walked and walked with one thought on her mind. She needed to talk to Ellie. Emma came in sight of a very unfamiliar house. She knew it was Ellie's but had never actually been to it before. The house gave a very eerie greeting. Emma's stomach began doing flip flops as she approached. She had no idea what she was going to say to Ellie. She just knew she needed to talk to her.

It looked like no one was home… except for in one room. Emma picked up a tiny rock and tossed it lightly at the window. The window gave thud and a pair of eyes peeped out of it. A few minutes later Emma was greeted by Ellie on the front porch. Ellie looked kind of worn out. Her hair was sloppy and she was already in her pajamas.

"I'm sorry for coming over unexpected." Emma said in a very delicate manner, "I just wanted to talk about…. Craig."

Ellie stared back at Emma with a gaze that felt more like a "why are you so lame" look.

"You don't have to worry about me. I won't be getting in the way of Craig and you." Then she turned around and abruptly closed the front door in Emma's face.

Emma didn't care that Ellie was rude. She had wanted to leave as soon as possible. Emma walked back home in a very happy trot. She had all the information she needed. Ellie wasn't interested in Craig! So that left time for Craig and Emma to get back together.

A little hope glimmered, she wanted Craig to realize how wrong he had been. She wanted an apology and then a little bit of groveling. She had gone to so much trouble for Craig. She could no longer fight the feeling though. She knew she loved Craig.

She wasn't going to let some red head twit steal another guy from her. Emma wasn't about to give Craig up without a fight. Now it was just a little bit of time before they ended back together. Emma knew that sooner or later she would be his secret lady again.

There would be more late night sneak ins and lots more gazing up at the stars. Their relationship could not be over. It had just gotten started. It couldn't possible end now.

Emma opened her front door and entered her house at last. Spike and Snake had been waiting for her. An empty spot at the table was set for Emma. Emma felt guilt. They had been waiting for her to get home. (She had came home after school… but had left quickly after without saying anything.) None of their food looked touched. For some reason though… they didn't ask her where she had been or why she was late. They just picked up their forks and started eating in silence.

Emma sat down in front of the plate of Chinese food. It was her favorite. After a long day it was the perfect ending. Ellie didn't like Craig… and she had Chinese food.

Craig and Chinese two of her favorite things.  



	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
(Craig's perspective)  
"It's all up to fate now."**

Craig sulked in misery the next few days. School had became dreadful. He was piled down with homework. The teachers had started ganging up on him too. It seemed like almost everyday some teacher was calling him "Mr. Manning" and lecturing him. Sometimes he would catch a glimpse of Emma or Ellie. Neither of them had spoken to him since the day of the library incident. Craig was just going to let whatever happen… happen. It was all up to fate now.

He drowned himself in his music. The garage had became louder then usual. (The neighbors were complaining again.) He started on a new song. Something that he put a lot of work into. He hoped it would be special. It had to do with him hurting two people he cared about.

Once again, his life had turned into an inspiration for his music. That is all he wanted to do was play. He didn't want to leave the garage. It was starting to become his new room. Laundry piles and dishes were scattered everywhere. Joey or Caitlin would scold at him ; ask him to clean up the filth.

The next day was unusually cold. Craig fastened the last button on his jacket before leaving for school. He walked and hummed the words to his new song. Spinner was sick. So Craig walked to school lonely. The school came into his view. Just as he was almost there he absentmindedly walked into someone. He had been trying to remember a verse of the song.

His stomach sank. It felt like a bottomless pit. Emma turned around facing Craig.

"Oh it's you. How are you?" Emma asked as if it was a normal conversation.

Craig was stunned that Emma was talking to him again. He suddenly felt better. His stomach didn't feel so empty anymore. In fact, the bottomless pit feeling was now replaced with a very happy emotion.

He smiled at her and spoke, "You know I haven't smiled for days. It's really good to see you."

The morning bell rang, and Craig waved good bye to Emma. He didn't want to leave her. All his thoughts were on her now. (Ellie wasn't on his mind.) He just wanted to talk to her.

Craig walked into his first class of the day, Media Immersion. He was greeted by a tired Snake. Who sat at his computer yawning. Baby Jack must have kept him up again. Even thought Jack was well over one year old… he still stirred and cried late at night.

Craig sat in his seat happy but the happiness soon faded when he saw Ellie enter the classroom. She wasn't in the class but was delivering a note to Snake. Her eyes were locked on Craig.

Craig blushed and turned his head looking away as other students entered the class. Ellie walked out of the class… not giving one more look to Craig.

He didn't listen to one word Snake had said. Snake to him was just a man talking on and on. When the bell rang he was out the classroom door in a flash. Craig gathered up courage. He needed to be brave… what he was about to do required courage. He took out a piece of paper and jotted something down quickly.

He then stuck it in a locker. He looked around to see if anyone had saw him stick it in. Just as he was leaving… he was caught by a familiar voice.

"Oh… Craig… what are you doing?" Manny questioned.

Craig ignored her inquires and said a polite hello and continued down the hallway.

His smile was now a large grin.


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(Emma's perspective.)

Emma walked down the hallway in a very nervous manner. She approached her locker to get her books for her next class. She watched Manny fumbling around in her locker. She looked like she was busily searching for something important.

Emma opened her locker. There was a piece of tape stuck on the outside. Why was their tape stuck to her locker? She pulled it off without a second though. Then glanced in her locker mirror. She smiled at the reflection. She looked very tired and kind of pale.

Emma grabbed her books and headed for Ms. Kawn's English class. She was barely on time, she carefully slipped into her chair right when the bell rang. Liberty was behind her chattering away to J.T.

Emma gazed out the window. English was the last thing on her mind. She was in a sort of trance… there was a tiny bird in a bird's nest. She was watching it with admiration. She came out of her trance when Ms. Kawn tapped loudly on her desk.

It startled Emma so much she dropped her pencil out of her hand. The rest of the lesson she looked at Ms. Kawn but she had not heard one word. Emma's attention seemed to be fixated on her the conversation with Craig.

It was like that for the rest of the day. Lunch couldn't even draw Emma away from her thoughts of him. She sat at a table with Manny and Darcy. She carefully opened her brown bag and ate her sandwich. (If you were to ask her what she had. She wouldn't be able to tell you.)

Manny was jabbering away about some new make up. Sometimes Emma wished she would notice other people. Sure Manny is Emma's best friend… but sometimes she could talk about herself a little too much. She didn't notice that Emma wasn't paying attention to her. She just kept on talking.

She looked around for any sign of Craig. So far she hadn't seen him. Emma threw away her trash and walked with Manny to their lockers. Emma opened hers and glazed in the mirror again. While Manny searched frantically in her locker.

"Em, do you have a pencil?" Manny asked a she looked in her untidy locker.

Emma watched her with a smirk. It was somewhat humorous to see Manny in the mess of her locker.

"Yes, here you go."

Manny reached out for the pencil… when she did a note fell from the inside her locker. In huge letters, EMMA was written on it. Emma stared at it for a minute then bent down to pick it up.

"Manny, where did you get this?" She said noticing the tape on the edge of the note. "Did you take this off my locker?"

Emma stared at Manny. She had a very unpleasant look on her face. She reminded Emma of a young child who had just gotten scolded for doing something bad.

"Yes, I did." Manny managed to choke out before turning around and walking off. She didn't bother to close her locker before leaving.

"Manny! Wait! Why?" Emma yelled after Manny. Manny had suddenly became deaf. Emma knew she heard her but she had just kept walking.  
Emma stared down at the letter and carefully opened it.Unfolding each edge with ease until it was opened.


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

(Emma's Perspective.)

"She always borrowed my clothes. I let her have my favorite pair of shoes. If she ever left her lunch at home mine was hers too. She was my friend. Now she has taken everything from me. She has taken my friends. Perfect little Emma. She was always everyone's favorite. Now she has Craig."

Emma watched as Manny walked farther and farther out of sight before reading the paper. Emma sighed and inhaled a deep breath. She had to read it. The paper contained a very messing handwriting.

"Dear Emma,

I know that I'm probably the last person you want to see right now. I really want to talk. Maybe we can work things out? Meet you at your house tonight. If you don't want me to come than keep your light off. If it's on when I arrive I'll tap on the window.

Always,  
-Craig Manning"

As Emma read the letter her stomach began flip flopping around. (The butterflies were back.) She couldn't help but smile. Finally, Craig and her could work this all out. They could repair their relationship and be happy!

Emma sat in her last block class smiling the whole time. The note was securely in her pocket. She wanted to keep it. It made her happy. She hadn't felt such an emotion in so long. Craig gave her a happiness that nothing else could. He filled a place in her heart that no one else ever would.

The bell rang and Emma left for home. A walk by herself would be nice. The sun was bright and the wind had a gentle breeze. A breeze that felt like it wanted to sweep Emma up into the sky. She normally walked with Manny but she was no where in sight. Emma didn't feel like walking with her anyway. She rather be alone to soak up the sun.

She arrived at home, Snake and Spike were outside planting flowers. They were pretty little purple flowers. Emma knew those were her mom's favorite. Emma couldn't help but grin at the sight of them.

Emma went up to her room and turned on some music. She began dancing around the room and twirling. It would be hours before Craig arrived. Emma knew she needed to clean her messy room.

She began stuffing clothes and old stuffed animals into her closet. It had been a while since she had gave it a good cleaning.

Later at dinner Emma hardly touched her food. She sat and listened to Spike and Snake chatter away. They were trying to feed baby Jack. (They weren't doing a good job though. Most of it was on his face and not in his mouth.)

Then after a glance at the clock Emma decided to help out with the dishes. There wasn't very many of them. When they had finally been done she went back to her room. Emma tried doing different things to her hair. At first she pulled the top back, then all of it in a ponytail, then she parted it to the side, and finally she put it down and moved it in just the right way. She admired her blonde hair as she stared in the mirror.

Then she decided that candles would be good but she ended up blowing them out. Finally, she sat on her bed and waited.

There was some rustling outside and then a couple of taps. Emma opened the window.

Though, it wasn't Craig who was there. It was Manny.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

(Emma's perspective.)

Emma's stomach lurched uneasily at the sight of Manny. A deep surge of jealously filled her. She wasn't sure why but she did not like the idea of Manny showing up when she was meeting Craig.

"What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

Manny gazed at her a moment before answering and when she finally did her voice was uneasy as if attempting to hold back tears.

"I wanted to explain myself," Manny walked around the room " I know you like Craig. It's just when I saw him leave that note on your locker. I was envious. He really cares for you. He cares for you in a way he never did for me. Craig loves you Em. You can't lose that. I'm sorry I almost ruined it for you. You deserve Craig. I'm tired of being jealous." Manny gave Emma a big hug while her eyes streamed with tears.

Emma was shocked at Manny. She hadn't seen Manny act this mature since grade 7. Manny said good bye and gave a weary smile before leaving.

Emma sat on her bed and waited. She listened carefully waiting for a sound of Craig. There were a few taps on her window. Emma opened it and let in Craig.

He climbed in. He looked older in some way. The smell of his cologne filled the room and Emma remembered how much she liked the smell of him. How much she liked him.

They stared at one another uneasily before Craig finally broke the silence.

"Listen, I know what I jerk I have been. I know how wrong I was. I'm willing to give this another chance if you are."

Emma needed to think for a moment. Craig had put her threw hell the last few weeks. She went from loving him to hating him. If she was going to be with him she wanted a commitment. Emma was finally ready for a boyfriend. Sean had left so abruptly leaving her with such pain. Now she was ready again. 

"Craig, I don't want to be your secret lady anymore. I can't do it. I can't handle the secrets and lies. I need every drop of you, every essence. I want all of you or nothing. I need you Craig." Emma took a big breath of air, "If I can't be your girlfriend and we can't tell others… then I don't want anything from you. Not a friendship. Nothing."

This was the moment Emma had been waiting for. She had wanted to say so much more but couldn't bring herself to speak the words she longed to say.

Craig looked deep in Emma's eyes as if looking into her soul. When he spoke, his voice was filled with confidence.

"I know I let you down. Hell, I let myself down. That's what I do. I have let Ashley down, Joey, and the list goes on. I just want another chance to prove myself to you. Emma Nelson I love you. I can't be away from you. When I am all I do is think of you. Ellie is great but you… you are amazing. No one could ever stop me from loving you. Not Ashley and certainly not Ellie. No more secrets. I'm ready too."

In a burst of emotion and over filled with joy, Emma grabbed Craig and kissed him. She had wanted to kiss him for so long but wasn't able to.

The window gave a creak as they both climbed out of it and into the night.

Craig took Emma's hand and walked her over to there old spot. They both laid down in the grass and gazed at the stars.

Together again at last.

A/N: Yes, I'm ending this story. I want to start something new. I think it has gone on for long enough and I think it ended at the right time. Thank you to everyone that read and enjoyed my story. I enjoyed writing it. It's the only fan fiction I have actually finished. Wow, I can't believe it. 14 chapters.  



End file.
